


For Science

by midnight_penguins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampires, sexy vampire times!!, soft in the end, tw blood, we stan consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Logan used to think that vampires weren’t real. Until he met Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Kudos: 54





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy vampire times!! I have a cold, so forgive me if there are typos lol.

Logan used to think that vampires weren’t real. Or at least he did until he met Patton. Patton was the most fascinating vampire he had ever met. Logan wanted to try something when they were making out. It was for science. So he went to Patton’s room to ask him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Patton?”

“Yeah, Lo?”

“May I come in?”

“Of course!” Patton said as he grinned at Logan. 

Logan could see his fangs, and wanted  _ so  _ badly to touch them. To feel them on his neck. Logan stepped inside. 

“What is it?”

“As you know, we’ve been dating for a year now.”

Patton nodded.

“I would like to try something in our sexual relations. What was the term”-Logan scrambled for a flash card-” making out?”

“Oh! What do you want to try Lo?” Patton asked coyly. 

“I-I want you to bite me!”

Patton grinned. 

“That can be arranged,” he said as he smirked. 

Logan walked towards Patton and kissed him. He kissed Patton hard and fast, aggressively. Patton pushed Logan against the wall and Logan groaned.

They broke apart, panting. 

“Lo? I need a yes.”

Logan could see the stars.

“Yes, please!”

Patton slammed into him-kissing him passionately, grinding against Logan. Patton tasted like stars and blood. Patton then kissed his jaw, and moved down towards Logan’s neck. He kissed his neck over and over again. 

Logan moaned. 

“P-Patton,please!”

Logan could feel Patton’s grin against his skin. Then Patton bit him.

Logan gasped. He could feel his body arcing against Patton’s. He stroked Patton’s hair, trying to say what he couldn’t speak out loud. How amazing this felt, like he was actually in space, exploring the stars. How he could feel Patton sucking his blood. How it was making him go hard. All he could think was Patton’s name, over and over again. 

It was fucking wonderful. 

“Patton-Patton-Fuck!” 

Patton took one more drink, and then kissed Logan’s neck once more. Then Patton knelt down, and took Logan whole. 

Logan moaned, which prompted Patton to suck harder. Logan moaned and thrust forward. 

“S-Sorry-Is it okay if I-I keep on-”

Patton grunted in affirmation.

Logan continued to thrust into Patton’s mouth, moaning loudly each time. 

“I-I’m cumming!!” 

Logan thrusted once more and moaned. Patton swallowed and grinned.

Logan helped Patton up.

“Do-Do you want me to-” He motioned to Patton’s dick.

“I’m okay,Lo. You gave me enough already. Come on, let’s go on my bed.” 

Patton took Logan’s hand, and led him to Patton’s bed. He snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. They lied down on the bed, facing each other. Logan took Patton’s hand and kissed it softly.

“Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Did you...Did you like it?”

“Yes, I liked it.”

“Really?”

Logan laughed. “You couldn’t tell?”

“I love you, stardust.”

“I love you as well, dearest.”

Logan smiled softly and fell asleep in Patton’s embrace.


End file.
